


Stuffing Stockings

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 06:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Santa is coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stuffing Stockings

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Slythindor100's 25 days of Christmas prompt #23: [Gingerbread cookies](http://roseleablog.files.wordpress.com/2013/11/048-21.jpg), for DracoHarry100's Christmas Challenge prompt: Spilled eggnog, and for HD_fluff"'s prompt: [Naked man tangled in lights](http://img.photobucket.com/albums/v650/1Alisanne1/333289_original_zps761e6543.jpg). 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.
> 
> **Betas:** Sevfan and Emynn.

~

Stuffing Stockings

~

“Is everything ready downstairs?” Harry whispered in Draco’s ear as he crawled into bed.

Draco sighed. “Think so,” he said, shifting closer. “Gifts are under the tree, the gingerbread biscuits are on a table waiting for Father Christmas, and there’s even eggnog out, too.” 

Harry yawned. “Brilliant. The kids will love it. I’m not sure James and Albus still believe, but I know Lily does, so we have to make it good for her.” 

“I’m not sure about Scorpius either.” Draco hummed. “But as long as one of them does it’s worth it.” 

“Exactly. I can’t wait to see her face in the morning.” 

“Me either.” Draco slid a hand down to cup Harry’s arse. “Now, if we’re done discussing the children, perhaps we should have a chat about what I’d like to stuff in your...stocking.” 

Harry laughed. “You are very naughty.” 

Draco hummed, his hand moving around to stroke Harry. “And yet somehow I always get the best presents.” 

Afterward, sated and sleepy, they curled together. Harry had just started to drift off to sleep when something occurred to him. “Oh, fuck!” 

“What?” Draco’s eyes popped open and within seconds he was holding his wand. “What is it?” 

“The biscuits!” Sitting up, Harry threw off the covers and swung his legs over the side of the bed. 

“What about them?” Draco asked, confused. “And what the fuck, Harry? It’s cold!” 

“Sorry.” Shivering, Harry groped for his glasses and stood up. “Father Christmas has to eat a couple biscuits and drink some eggnog or Lily will be devastated that he didn’t like our offerings.” 

“Okay--” Draco squinted up at him. “And so you’re going to do what, exactly?”

Harry looked at him over top his glasses. “I’m going to nibble a biscuit and drink some eggnog. What else?” 

“Oh for--” Draco glanced at the clock. “It’s two in the morning!” He looked Harry up and down. “And you’re naked.” 

Harry started for the door. “This will only take a minute.” 

“Famous last words,” Draco muttered, Summoning his dressing gown. “This I have to see.” 

By the time Draco made it downstairs, Harry had already consumed one biscuit and had taken a large bite out of a second. “There,” he said, placing it on top of the pile. “Now she’ll know he’s been here.” Looking at the tree, he paused. “Wait, are those lights crooked?” 

Draco followed the direction of his gaze. “Maybe--” 

Harry sighed. “Honestly, I wish the kids wouldn’t mess with the tree--” Walking over, he reached up to adjust them. As he did so, however, he misjudged the distance and fell into the tree, almost knocking it over. “Bloody--” He leaned back, overcompensating, and the lights, which he grabbed for in his panic, came away.

He fell onto the floor, lights tangled around his naked body. “Dammit!” he cried, trying to get up but unable to because of the still lit lights constricting his legs.

Draco burst out laughing. “The epitome of grace,” he chortled. 

Harry shot him a dirty look. “You think you’d be more graceful?” 

“Obviously,” Draco snorted. 

“Fine,” Harry grumbled. “Then get your graceful arse over here and help me up.” 

Still laughing, Draco moved towards him, but he, too, misjudged and his foot hit the occasional table on which sat the biscuits and eggnog. The glass of eggnog, which was close to the edge, teetered, splashing eggnog all over the floor. Eggnog in which Draco proceeded to slip and fall, sprawling next to Harry.

“Oh yes.” Harry smirked. “I can see how much more graceful you are.” 

“Shut it,” Draco snapped. “If you hadn’t left the eggnog where it would spill--” 

“Oh, so it’s my fault that you’re a--” 

“Hello?” 

Freezing, Harry and Draco stared at each other. “Shit,” hissed Harry. “Now look what you’ve done! You woke up the kids!” 

“Me?” Draco gaped at him. “ _I’m_ not the one who practically pulled down the damn tree! If you--” 

“Erm, what are you guys doing?” James, looking bemused, was at the door. He raised an eyebrow in a gesture Harry was sure he’d picked up from Draco. “And nice outfit, Dad.” 

Harry blushed and tried to arrange lights over his crotch. Draco shifted to cover him. “Sorry, Jamie. We heard a noise and thought it could be Father Christmas, so--” 

James held up a hand. “Dad, it’s okay. I know.” 

“Oh.” Harry sighed. “All right, then.”

“But the others don’t, and they’re probably right behind me.” James paused. “Well, Al may know, but I’m positive Scorpius and Lily still believe.” 

“Okay.” Harry tried to stand but still couldn’t. “Can you stall them until we can get out of here?” 

“Sure.” James grinned. “I’ll just tell them that as soon as Father Christmas saw me he left.” 

“Thanks, Jamie.” Harry started pulling at the lights in earnest. 

James turned away. “We’ll discuss my fee later,” he tossed over his shoulder.

Harry’s eyes went wide. “Fee?” Eyes narrowed, he glared at Draco. “You are a bad influence.” 

Draco rolled his eyes. “Why do you assume it’s me? Albus is Slytherin, and unless I miss my guess, Lily will be too.” 

Harry groaned. “One crisis at a time, please. Now help me out of these.” 

Draco smirked, but he did, helping untangle the lights and managing to grope Harry several times while he did so. 

“You have a one track-mind,” Harry grumbled, although he was smiling by the time they got the lights back on the tree. “There. Now let’s--” 

There were voices outside the door and Draco grabbed his arm, Apparating them to the bedroom. He held onto Harry before he could stumble. 

“Thanks,” said Harry. “That was close.” 

“Yes, invigoratingly so.” Draco slid his hand down Harry’s back to cup his arse. 

Harry raised an eyebrow. “The kids are up,” he reminded him.

“True.” Shedding his dressing gown, Draco slipped a knee between Harry’s legs and leaned in. “But they’re downstairs and we’re upstairs.” 

Harry sighed even as he allowed Draco to manoeuvre him into the bed. “You’re being naughty again. You’re going to end up with coal in your stocking.” 

Draco hummed, stroking Harry. “I’ll take my chances.” 

~


End file.
